The Umbrella and The Riceball
by MethuselahPixie
Summary: Watanuki and Domeki hate each other - right? One day, Watanuki realizes that every time he was in mortal peril, Domeki was always there to save him... But when Watanuki is sentenced to a vampire's death, what will Domeki decide? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: xxxHolic, by CLAMP

Fanfiction by Rachel

The Umbrella and the Riceball

**Part 1**

!!The Spirit's Assistance!!

I glided down one of the many empty streets in Japan, the rain falling around me in sheets, not seeming to touch any part of my slim, gangly form. The water, to any normal human, just disappeared a few yards above my black head. But to my eyes, the spirit of the riceball towered above me and sheilded me by shadowing every one of my steps.  
I am Kimihiro Watanuki, seventeen-year-old high school student and slave to Yuko Ichihara's magic shop. I have one hazel and one blue eye because I gave the sight in my right eye for a wish as compensation and Shizuka Domeki offered half of his own eye's sight to help me. So, now he can see ghosts as well.  
I smile softly as I push open the gates to Yukko's shop, looking up at the faceless triangle of ghost rice,  
"Thank you."  
The spirit bowed and, disappearing into the mist, left the street open to where Domeki stood with two umbrellas, one over his head and the other at his side.  
He turned his gaze to me blandly,  
"Watanuki, you need an umbrella?"  
As drizzle began soaking my hair and I laugh, I hold up my hand in a greeting,  
"Hey, Domeki."  
He thrust the straw rain-blocker at me, and I catch it and open it,  
"Don't need you sick."  
I blink as he turns and disappears. _Why does he care all of a sudden? _  
"Watanuki!" "Watanuki!"  
Two identical voices rang out from the shop doors,  
"The mistress needs you!" "The mistress, the mistress!"  
Shrugging it off, I turn on my heel to face the small shop amoung taller buildings as tall as sky-scrapers, in it's uniqueness, and head for the two soul-less girls,  
"I'm coming!"

**Part 2**

!!The Witch's Package!!

I tied on my white apron and bandanna, darting to Yuuko's side, "Sorry I'm a bit late, a spirit kept me."  
A beautiful woman in her twenties with long straight black hair and sharp red eyes lay stretched out on a long red couch, a black kimino draped over her slim form, pouted up at him, "Watanuki, get my sake!"  
I groan, "Yuuko! You drank your weight in liquor last night! And plus, I'm out of advil." She moaned, "Fine! Then make me some herbal tea!" I scowl, turning and heading to the kitchen. "Oh, and make dinner, too, Watanuki!" She calls after me.  
"FiNe!" I yell back as I shut the door with a loud clack! Yuuko sighed heavily, "That Watanuki. He may complain up a storm, but he really does his job well."

I slide the kitchen door open a few minutes later, holding a tray with Inari-sushi and tea in little white tea cups, and stride over to Yuuko.  
She sips at her tea as I set up dinner for her at the pine table in front of her little couch, "Inari-sushi? Yum!" I sigh and cross my legs on the floor, leaning my chin in my hand and leaning my elbow on my knee.  
My crystal blue eyes stare absentmindedly at the wall as she eats, and she looks up with a black roll sticking out of her mouth, "Oh, Watanuki? I have a job for you. Tomorrow night, bring that green tea cup over there on the flower table to the nice fox child that helps his father with the oden shop."  
I snap from my trance, looking over to the tall oak table with the pink cloth over it to where a cup and saucer sat wrapped in white paper and tied with a rubberband, blinking, "Why? Whats in it?"  
Yuuko just chugged the last of her tea, "You'll see, I made it especially for him." I rose from my spot on the thin white carpet and walked over to it, picking the fragile ceramic in my hands, weighing it.  
My eyebrows fly up, "It's heavy enough to be five pounds!"  
Yuuko just smiled, "That's it's ideal weight." I set the package down gently, staring at it. The next full moon was tomorrow night, and although I knew you could only get to the fox's oden cart on a full moon, I had a feeling something very special was going to happen on that same night. Now what could it be?

**Part 3**

!!The Dream of Fate!!

Shizuka Domeki's grandfather Haruka stood before me, smiling happily in the darkness, hands hidden in his wide sleeves and black hair neatly trimmed down, "Kimihiro, welcome."  
I smile back, "Evening, Haruka."  
Haruka chuckled, "I see you are in a much better mood tonight. How are you feeling?"  
I blink, smile disappearing from my face, "Fine. Why do you ask?"  
The spirit studied me for a second, then sighed, "Your fainting spells have Shizuka on edge lately, I can't explain it."  
I almost laughed at how serious he was, "Domeki? Worried about _me_?"  
Haruka's doubtful expression made me pause, "He really cares about you, Kimihiro. Though it might not occur to you quite yet."  
I cock my head and open my mouth, but my eyes open as well and I see ceiling above me once more.

It was morning at Yuko Ichihara's magic wish-granting shop, a bright and cloudless Friday to cheer and bad mood. I grab my black suitcase bag and sit on the porch steps to tie my shoes. Hearing tap-tap-tap on the front walk across from me, I assume Domeki's here to annoy me to death on our way to school.  
I finish with my shoe laces and look up at him. He rests one hand on his hip, holding his own case in the other, and stares down at me with dim hazel eyes, "Hey." I scowl, standing and taking my case, "My name is not 'hey' Domeki." He just turns sideways as I pass and falls into step behind me, "Whats for lunch?" Just his voice gets on my nerves, but I remember something, "Inari-sushi," I mumble.  
As we pass through the shop gates and scross the street, he stares at the back of my head, I can feel his eyes, "You ok?"  
I turn my head so he can't see my flush, "I... wanted to... ask you something... Domeki..."  
He quickened his pace in a few wide strides. Damnhis long legs. "Yeah? What is it?"  
I grip the handle of my black pack tightly, trying not to faulter my steps too much, "W-What would you do if... if I ever... died?"  
Domeki leaned forward, desperatly trying to get a glimpse of my face, "What, are you going to commit suicide?"  
I dip my chin down a bit, "Well, no, but..." He straightened up and faced forward again, "Then I don't know."  
That's when I turned to look at him, "What's that mean?"  
We patter through the school doors into the hallway.  
Domeki shrugs his broad shoulders, "I mean I'll never let anything take your life."

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!  
My face feels hot and I know I'm blushing as I watch him turn away to walk off down the hall, but I reach out and grasp his wrist. He freezes in mid-step, "Yes?" "Why?" My voice is shaking, yet I held his wrist tighter.  
"Why what?"  
It was my turn to study the back of his head, "Why wouldn't you let anything kill me?"  
He turned slowly to face me, wrist limp in my grasp, "...Well, you don't _want_ to die, do you?" I'm at a loss for words.  
He stared at me as I let his hand go, my heart in my feet, "Besides," he turns and continues down the line of black lockers, "I don't know what I'd do if you died."  
Himiwari rounded the corner at a run and appeared at my side, "Watanuki-kun, I was just sent out looking for yo-" Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, what's the matter?!"  
I glance in the window beside me in the hallway, seeing my reflection blurred with tears. Quickly, I use the palms of my hands to try to wipe them away, "H-Himiwari-chan, I-I..."  
Her green eyes are tight with worry, and her long curly black hair flows out behind her as she takes out a hankercheif and lowers my hands, gently blotting at my damp face, "What happened? Are you hurt?"  
I sniff, smiling, "N-No, I'm just being dramatic. It's fine." By this time, my heart has risen to my throat and I have butterflies in my stomach.

**Part 4**

!!Realization For One!!

At lunch, I sit with Himiwari on the white steps to the second floor to the school eating the sushi I had made for Domeki. He had a teacher to plan something with, so he couldn't make it. Usually I would rejoice and thank God he wasn't there to bug me. Not today.  
I munch absentmindedly on a peice of fish, staring at the wall as Himiwari eats her portion of the meal and flashes me her dazzeling smile, "This is delicious, Watanuki-kun!"  
I don't respond. My head is screaming, _Find him! Come on, tell him!_ But I swallow and let my arm drop, still holding the other half of the fish.  
Her smile fades to be replaced with a worried stare, "Watanuki?" I blink and look over at her, "Huh? Oh, sorry, Himiwari-chan."  
She frowned. Not the right look for her pretty face. "Watanuki, are you upset about Domeki not being here? That's a new one for you."  
I feel my cheeks grow hot and turn away, "I-I just wanted to talk to him, I'm not upset!" I hear a giggle from behind me, whirling around to face her.  
She smiles, "Just by saying your not upset proves that you are. Normally, we do that as girls. Whats up you wanted to talk to him about?"  
My shoulders slump. _Should I ask her for advice...?_ I hesitate. What would she think? Himiwari waits patiently for me to start, folding her hands in her lap.  
I shift my gaze to the floor on the far side of the hall, "I... I was wondering if... Domeki... l-lov--" I grit my teeth, dropping my head and gripping my hair in my fingers tightly, "God, I don't even know _how _to ask him!"  
Himiwari froze for a second, then her brow smoothed out, "I see." She said. Her voice shook slightly.  
I don't look up. "Do you... understand?"  
Himiwari sighed, nodding, "Yes, I do. I thought you'd wait a bit longer, though."  
Ok, that got me to lift my head and look at her, "You _knew?_"  
She smiled sheepishly, "Well, sort of. Just the way he looks at you when your back's turned kinda made me suspect, but... I didn't think you'd catch on for awhile..."  
I pause to ponder this. "How, exactly, does he look at me?"  
Himiwari shrugged, "Just like he's paniced you might get hurt again like when I made you fall out that window, other times like he wishes you would just stop seeing ghosts to keep you safe from everything."  
I stare up at the ceiling and smile as I imagine that look on his face. Pretty hard. "I wonder... Do you think... he might...?"  
She set her hand on my shoulder, "He just might. But I think he wants to be the one to protect you, too."  
BBRRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!

**Part 5**

!!Yuko's No-Umbrella Rule!!

For the first time that day, I open my locker in the senior hallway. As I shove a few notebooks hurridly into the cramped space and take a deep breath, a peice of torn notebook paper flutters to the tile floor. My eyes wander down to it after a second, and I close my locker and bend to pick it up, suitcase for home in my free hand. My fingers gently grasp the thin white light-weight with curiosity. I turn it over to see Yuko's neat cursive handwriting engraved on the back,

Don't use an umbrella today.

-Yuko

A groan escapes my throat and I tuck it into my shirtpocket in frustration, whirling around to face the hallway windows. My shoulders slump. It's raining in sheets as thick as my Geology textbook, and neither Domeki nor Himiwari are in sight accompany him. Shaking my head as if I already have rain in my thick black locks, gripping my suitcase handle, and turning sharply to face the steps to the first floor and front doors, I take off at a stomp down the hall.

I hesitate at the double doors to my school. Not really looking forward to running in the rain, but know it can't be avoided. With Yuko, her advice is well followed, since she can predict the future.  
BBBBBBBBRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!  
"Whoa...!" I'm swept up by a huge crowd with third bell students in seconds and am carried out the door in the wake of millions of umbrellas, fighting to stay on my feet as I'm jostled about. After a few minutes, it calms down a bit with the rowdy students dispersed. We're passing stores and resturants now. I hold my bag above my head, glancing in bakery windows. How oh how I longed to be warm and comfortable with all those workers inside. I shiver. Rain slicks my hair to the sides of my face, blurrs my glasses, runs down the back of my shirt and I sneeze suddenly. People widen my space now. That's one plus. My steps faulter as my crowd brushes passed the door to a small ramen shop and a warm hand grasps my elbow. It pulls me inside, away from the rain, and down onto a stool.  
"I thought idiots couldn't catch colds."

**Part 6**

!!The Unexpected Escort!!

I jerk my head up and squint through water droplets clinging to my bangs to see Domeki standing over me. His hand still gently holds my arm, as if he was afraid I'd fall over onto the wooden floor, and his expression was blank as usual. Suprise slides away from my face and I blink. Then my temper kicks in.  
"Whats the matter? I was on my way home, ya know, Domeki." I snap.  
Worry flickers across his face for an instant, then it's gone. My anger fades like a fire doused in ice water.  
"I heard you sneeze. Are you sick?" He replies, unphased.  
I break our gaze to stare at the floor.  
"I'm ok," I mumble.  
He pulls up a stool beside me, "You look like you have something on your mind."  
I glance up at his hand on my arm. He softens his grip, but doesn't let go.  
"I-I'm just wondering why Yuko told me not to use an umbrella today."  
He leans forward and I turn my face away,  
"You want anything to eat?"  
I shake my head, slipping out of his grasp to stand on my own two feet and shifting my suitcase to my other hand,  
"No. I've got to get back to the sho- ACHOO!"  
My sneeze racks my entire body with pain and I swear under my breath, lifting my arm to wipe my nose.  
"Damn it..."  
Domeki rises beside me, handing me his hankercheif,  
"Would you mind if I joined you? My temple's that way." I blow my nose and sigh.  
"Sure, I don't mind." He is out of my view now, but I feel a slight tingle at my shoulder like there's a hand hovering over it, and I tense. The tingle fades.

**Part 7**

!!Chaperone!!

Domeki and I stand on Yuko's porch in the rain, taking off our shoes. He had refused to use an umbrells because I couldn't the whole way there with his usual stuborn attitude. What an idoit. By this tme, I'm shivering and sneezing like crazy, and my head feels so light, I could almost float away like a balloon. Domeki slides the door open for me, letting me in before following and shutting it behind him. As I head for Yuko's lounge room, he catches my arm,  
"Dry clothes first," This is an order, not a suggestion.  
"I'll talk to her for a minute." I don't argue at the tone of his voice and nod, turning down my own hallway.

Changing into an extra school uniform with a sigh of weainess at my errand to run tonight, I let the warmth of the clothes soak up my body and close my eyes, sitting on my bed mat. Taking a deep breath, I rise to my feet and slide open my door.  
As I enter Yuko's lounge catiously I see Domeki sitting across from her on a cushion and join him on the floor. They both turn to look at me. Yuko smiles,  
"Ah, Watanuki. It seems you've caught a cold. Unfortunate." She heaved a sigh, lifting her tea cup to her lips,  
"I guess Domeki just has to go with you tonight."  
Domeki jerked his head to look at her, leaning forward,  
"He's still going?"  
The worry in his voice made me stare at him.  
Yuko sipped her drink, then smiled,  
"I know you're worried about his health, but he has to do this tonight. Besides, you can be his chaperone if he faints _and_ ward away spitits." She turns to me as Domeki lowers his gaze to the floor,  
"The two of you may go after dinner for the fox's oden cart."  
I gazed at Domeki for a minute more, then headed for the kitchen.  
It was a full moon, and I think Yuko has something big planned for our little trip.

Oden is a Japenese stew with meats, vegetables, and a few fruits cooked by only special traveling carts. It is very delicious.

**Part 8**

!!Company!!

The three of us stand on the porch in the cool night, listening to owls hoot and grasshoppers chirp under a full moon. I gaze up at the sky. The colour of the moon is a brilliant orange, the color of a sunrise, and the stars shine brightly. I absentmindedly tighten the black gloves on my hands and Yuko holds out the cup,  
"Now hurry along, you only have a few hours to deliver this."  
I blink from my trance and lift the package gently in my hands, examining it from behind my glasses. It was still wrapped in it's white cloth, but now it had a small red bow on the top. I scowled. Yuko trying to disguise another payment delivery.  
Domeki lets me get ahead by a few steps before turning to Yuko,  
"Can I at least give him something?"  
Yuko nods, handing him a tablet,  
"For cold symptoms."  
She leaned towords him,  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
He looks after me, then back to her,  
"Yes."  
She hands him something,  
"Good. Now go, and watch him."

Domeki catches up to me after awhile and paces me in unison. He hands me the tsblet, and I swallow it,  
"Thanks."  
We tap-tap-tap down the street for awhile in silence.  
"Have you fainted at all today?"  
I keep my eyes ahead,  
"No, I'm sure you'd hear about it if I had."  
He plugs his ears like he usually does to block out my screaming, but I don't scream. I just quicken my pace and walk a few steps before him.  
He looks after me, only leaning forward,  
"Whats wrong?"  
I turn my head away as he tries to glimpse my face,  
"Nothing, I..."  
I lift my eyes to see a hole in front of me in the asphalt. It's pitch black and about the size of a basketball. I gape at it, _I've seen these before!_ I stumble backwards, and Domeki catches me, "This hole! Stay from it, it'll suck you down!"  
He pulls me out of range of it as a hand popps up and grabs his leg. I land on my back, scrambling over to him as it pulls him slowly down into it's deep darkness, and grab his hand,  
"Domeki!"  
He's pulled farther and farther down, me with him, so he shakes me off,  
"Stay back, it'll get you too!"  
He shouts.  
I grit my teeth, lunging forward again,  
"No way!"  
He glances behind him. Both of his legs are already down the hole. His hazel eyes bore into mine,  
"Get back, Kimihiro!"  
Suprised, I just sit there on my knees and he yanks away again. Hands empty, I gaze in horror after him as he slid deep down into the monster's hole.

**Part 9/1**

!!Vison!!

I sweep my fingertips over the bumpy street in panic,  
"Shizuka!"  
My eyes franticly searched the empty sidewalks to my left and right for any sing of my lost friend, finding nothing. I look up, seeing the moon a new blood-red. _How can it be such a beautiful colour?!_ My hands begin to tremble and it creeps up into my arms and across my entire body. In a minute I'm one big shaking leaf. I hug myself and hang my head,  
"D-Domeki... No..."

My eyes fly open. There's a warm hand gripping one of my own, but all I can see is the orange moon overhead. Domeki leans a bit into my view and stares at me,  
"Watanuki?"  
Seeing his face shocks me a little, so he helps me sit up and I just gaze at him. He studies me to make sure I'm not hurt,  
"You fainted again, how do you feel?"  
I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I am such a loser. That must've been what I feel on, my head.  
"F-Fainted?" I managed.  
He softens his grip on my hand like he had been holding my life to earth by it.  
"Yeah. You told me, 'Nothing,' and just kinda crumpled to the ground."  
I drop my head into cupped hands, and he startles,  
"Are you alright, Watanuki?"  
I leaned my head against his chest sideways,  
"I-I thought you were dead..."  
He senses my releif, watching my shoulders rise and fall unevenly under his chin.  
"I heard you mumbling my name. Was that what you were so worked up about?"  
My head shakes back and forth slowly,  
"Yes..."  
I don't know what made me say it. Just, it had been so real...  
His free hand draped across my shoulders,  
"Your releived I'm not dead?"  
Shakily, I lift my head a few inches, nodding silently.  
He helps me get up off the sidewalk where he had layed me, releasing my hand gradually.  
"Are you alright to keep going?"  
I take a shaky breath, setting my open hand over my heart and looking up at him with a smile,  
"Yeah, I'll be ok now."  
We continued in silence, Domeki hugging the package to his chest.  
Then, after a minute, I sigh,  
"Thanks, Domeki."  
I can sense the motion of his head as he looks at me,  
"For what?"  
This time I turn my head to smile,  
"For always being there for me."

**((Part 9/2 (2/2) ))**

Domeki steped up to walk beside me,  
"Well, we are sorta connected,"  
he pointed to my hazel eyes he had given me.  
I look away, blushing,  
"I guess we are. Besides, it really is nice having you with me. I mean,"  
I sigh, looking out to my right where he wasn't,  
"Yuko never lets me even leave the shop without either you or Mokana."  
Domeki's tone changes,  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, and I prefer you over that black cream puff."  
As he appears standing in front of me, I scuffle to a stop,  
"Why?"  
I lift my hands in front of my face to block his view and turn my face away,  
"W-Why what?!"  
In one swift motion, he takes both of my wrists and pins me up against one of the concrete walls next to the sidewalk and turns me so I'm facing him, leaving my hot face exposed.  
"Why do you like having me around?"  
He's so close, I feel his sweet breath wash over me and smell his calone. I weaken in his firm but gentle grip,  
"W-Well, u-uh, since I got used to the names, I kinda see how often you're watching out for me."  
He presses closer to me until the toes of our shoes touch, face dangerously close to mine,  
"And?"  
"A-And what? What do you want from me?" I sputter.  
His fingers are locked around my wrists,  
"The truth, that's all I ask."  
My glasses slide down my nose,  
"I-I, well..." I swallow, "I really like you, ok? Happy?"  
Nope. His grasp didn't faulter.  
"Just spit it out."  
"Why?! You know what I mean!" I burst.  
He leaned forward and slid his nose by mine, pressing his lips to my own, melting any anxiousness or anger I had left. I closed my eyes, letting his scent fill my senses and relaxing. Our fingers found spaces for the other's as the cool breeze rustled our hair.

**Part 10**

!!WoW!!

Walking side by side, Domeki and I reach the oden cart steamingwith freshly made stews. We meet the older fox outside and bow respectfully,  
"Hello, sir. Yuko sent us here tonight."  
Domeki turned slightly to face the small fox as he darted out from under the cloth door, clinging to my waist,  
"Watanuki!"  
I petted his small furry head,  
"Hello, little one."  
The older fox smiled,  
"What brings you boys out here so late?"  
I step up beside Domeki, gently lifting the package from his hands and holding it to my chest,  
"A package for the little one."  
The elder fox reached out and took it from me, swiftly moving to the inside of his cart and setting it on the counter. Domeki, the younger fox, and I joined at the stools staring at it.  
The elder patted the young fox's head,  
"Open it."  
The child used his small orange paws to gingerly tear the wrapping paper off.  
We all gaped at it but the elder.  
It was a startling grass green, with beautifuly painted Japenese Sakuras(cherryblossoms) and twisted darker green vines. Shinning brightly in the lanturn lights, it looked brand new, and hand-made.  
The young fox jumped for joy,  
"A fortune cup, a fortune cup!"  
Domeki and I exchanged glances,  
"Fortune cup?" I asked.  
The old fox nods,  
"Yes, if used correctly, you can predict the future very vaugly."  
Domeki startled, taking out the small black silk pouch from his pocket tied with a gleaming silver ribbon,  
"Yuko told me that these go to the cup as well."  
The fox took the bag and untied it, handing the ribbon to the younger fox and taking a pinch of ashes from it's contents. He sprinkled about a milimeter of the burnt stuff over the bottom of the cup,  
"These are special ashes, made from a bible caught in a church fire. Very rare, but they work perfectly."  
I watched intently as the fox swished the ashes about the rounded cup bottom, a silvery black against the pure white bottom - and spat in it.  
I flinched. Disgusting!  
He slid the saucer from under the cup and held it over the top, shaking it three times, then setting both down beside each other.  
The three of us lean over to see inside it. A pile of saliva ashes. I wrinkle my nose,  
"Is that it?"  
As an answer, the fox snatched up the cup and dumped the ashes into the garbage behind the counter. He set the cup back down in front of us.  
My eyes grew wide.  
There was the symbol of a sunrise, the Japanese flag, in sticky ashes on the bottom.  
"This means I will have no more coustomers tonight."  
The fox chuckled.  
I blinked in confusion,  
"Is it always so short on time?"(early to where the user is now)  
The fox shook his great ears,  
"No, just this one telling me the next thing to happen. Usually it's more interesting than this, maybe you should try it next."  
I nod,  
"Alright."  
After washing the cup, it was my turn to sprinkle the ashes perfectly and spit into the cup. I shook it three times, then dumped the remaining ashes into the garbage.  
We all gazed down at the symbol in shock.  
I froze,  
Domeki jumped up from his chair and slammed his hands on the counter top,  
the little fox hid behind his father,  
and the elder fox sucked in a gasp.  
A black snake wrapped around a skull with narrowed eye holes and vampire teeth stared out at me from inside the cup.  
Domeki jerked his head to look at me in angry horror  
"Watanuki, the-"  
"The vampirism symbol of death."  
My voice was barely a whisper.

**Part 11**

!!Involvement!!

Domeki was the first to shove open the shop's doors and dart inside, me lagging behind.  
He had eventually coaxed me off the stool at the cart, but my legs took a bit longer to recover from the shock of my fortune.  
"We have a problem,"  
I hear Domeki state to Yuko as I stumble into her lounge.  
He turns to me as I enter, worry creasing his features, and helps me sit on the carpet, sinking down beside me.  
Yuko lay on her long couch, a loose red kimono across her slender body, pale and legs exposed while srteam from her candles and pipe envelope her,  
"He used the fortune cup, did he?"  
A simple question.  
Domeki pressed closer to me inconspicuously,  
"What do we do?"  
She sighed and sat up slowly,  
"We can do nothing. It is up to him to change his own destiny."  
I didn't care if Yuko saw anymore, I leaned gently sideways until my shoulder was against Domeki's, eyes on the floor.  
My glasses shimered in the lighting as he looked down at me.  
"Can't I do anything?"  
He asked, voice steady.  
Yuko shook her long black hair so it waved down her back,  
"All you can do is protect him, for now. Be his bodyguard."  
Domeki was at a loss for words.  
I felt his eyes on the top of my head,  
"Becoming a vampire, then getting killed... is that really my fate?"  
My voice was small, insignifigant.  
And I already knew the answer.  
Yuko swooped down to me, tipping my chin up with her finger,  
"I'm sorry, that's what the fortune cup predicted, so it shall be."  
Domeki looked away.  
I could tell he was frustrated.  
This was the guy who always seemed to save my life, even when it looked hopeless.  
Yuko left to check on Moro and Maru.  
It was just me, and him.  
"I don't want you involved," I whispered.  
He jerked his head to look down at me,  
"What?"  
I struggled away from him, sitting upright and leaning away,  
"I don't want you getting hurt because of my fate. Leave this to me."  
My voice was a bit louder.  
He rose to his knees and set a hand on my shoulder,  
"Watauki?"  
I gritted my teeth,  
"Every time something is to happen to me, it's my friends who get hurt."  
"Watanuki."  
He's crept closer, I can feel his breath down my neck now.  
I clench my fists on my knees,  
"I want to do this by myself."  
He shifts so I turn my head to look up at him and he kisses me.  
After a few seconds, he pulls away and looks down at me,  
"I can't let you."  
I hung my head.  
Swayed by a kiss.  
"But..."  
He shakes his head,  
"No, Watanuki."  
I fall silent as he rises to his feet and looms over me,  
"Think you can survive the night without me?"  
No answer.  
Then he's gone.

**Part 12**

!!From Now Until Forever!!

The next morning, I'm sitting on the porch out back staring over the open yard.  
I tug at my school uniform sleeves, leaning against a wooden pole sideways.  
Yuko is inside with black Mokona eating the breakfast I had made earlier.  
Moro and Maru are asleep in their room, coating the shop in protective shells.  
"Is he still here?"  
Domeki's voice drifts from behind the paper door.  
My ears perked.  
"Yes, outside. But may I have a word with you first?"  
Yuko sounds very mysterious.  
"Sure."  
I hear him sit down. Probrably in front of her breakfast table.  
"Watanuki is in mortal danger, as you know."  
Silence.  
"But there is a way to save him."  
A sharp intake of breath.  
"_How_?"  
I can feel Yuko smile.  
"You must wish it first. Will you pay the price to save Watanuki's life?"  
"I will."  
"No hesitation, hm? Alright. To save him, you must take the hit of the stake to kill his vampire self."  
My jaw drops.  
"How?"  
Domeki sounds skeptical.  
"Don't worry, since you have made the wish, it shall be. And when you get hit, I suggest following your instinct."  
I bolt up from the porch edge, striding angrily into the garden.  
_How could he just kill himself like that? For me, on top of it all! I used to hate hi-_  
My feet freeze in spot.  
_I used to hate him... But... I love him..._  
I hang my head, standing near the back fence where Yuko had me plant violets last week.  
They thrived in the sunlight, wet with dew from the nightly shower.  
_I know he must love me too, but this! _  
_This is too much._  
I hook my hands on the top of the fence, heaving myself over and disappearing into the city beyond.  
I had caused enough pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 13**

!!The Savior Unwanted!!

I rose from Yuko's floor, hazel eyes dull and blank.

My short spikey hair caught stray drops of rain as I poked my head out the sliding paper door, blinking when the porch was barren.

I set my hand on the slot and turned back to the witch Watanuki worked for,

"He's not out there."

Her eyes fell to the floor, face a bleak smile,

"Then he's done it."

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, stepping towords her. My Kimihiro sense was never wrong.

"_Done what_?"

She shook her long black hair,

"He heard you. Sitting out there. Now he's gone, run away."

A feeling of dread washes over me.

Watanuki's gone. Vampire coming for him. Death.

My wish to take the hit for his death. How could I save him if he kept pushing it away?

I clench my fists, angry determination flaring in my chest, but not showing on my face,

"I'm going after him."

Without waiting for an answer, I start out the door and jump from the porch into the garden.

"Hurry, Domeki. For he has little time left,"

Yuko calls after me.

I take off at a run, clearing the fence in a long leap and landing gracefully in a kneel on the other side on the street.

Pulling myself up, my shoes tap the wet asphalt as I run straight into the dense part of the city.

Overhead, clouds refuse to let the stars shine, and the moon glow brightly.

Pouring rain creates a barrier around me.

I am Shizuka Domeki,

and I will save Watanuki.

Whether he wants me too or not.

**Part 14**

!!The Lost Cat!!

I dodge people shoving passed me on the crowded sidwalks, rain pouring all around and glasses blurred with droplets.

"ACHOO!"

A sneeze racks my body, sending me stumbling out of the group of moving citizens into the park with overhanging weeping-willow trees behind two-foot tall cement walls and dirt paths amoung them.

I hug myself and steady my steps, wandering around the paths until I reach the center of the fenced-off area under the biggest willow of them all, towering over twenty feet high and it's leaves almost touching the grass beneath it.

Lowering myself onto the smooth wall surrounding it, I slide my glasses off to clear them.

It had been almost an hour since I had run away from Yuko's magic shop, and the park was on the edge of the city of Japan, near the East coast.

The concrete is cold and hard under me and the wind chills my wet form into shudders.

I wipe my glasses with a dry hankercheif, sliding them back on.

Watching people walk by, couples with umbrellas, makes my heart ache for human companionship.

My shoulders slump as I gaze at their happy faces, laughing and chatting about anything and everything.

_Domeki's looking for you,_

says a voice in my head.

I sigh,

_I know._

_But I can't let him find me. _

_Not until I'm dead, that way he won't be punished too._

My head tut-tuts,

_But he loves you so much._

_How can you deny his help?_

_It's obviously made him like this, so overprotective._

I blink through the mist beggining to settle around the trees,

_W-What?_

It's turn to sigh,

_He knows you won't volentarily accept his help, so he doesn't offer. _

_He just does._

I shake rain from my drooping silk-black bangs,

_I can't just stand by and let him take the blow for my destiny,_

I think firmly.

_This is my burden, not his._

The voice softens,

_It is not just your burden now._

_You heard his wish, he is involved, and nothing can change that._

I pull one of my legs up on the wall with me, leaning my chin on my knee with a weary expression,

_Involved..._

The voice shrugs,

_From the second you took the punishment for the grudge the spider had against Domeki when he knocked down it's web and he gave you half the sight in his right eye, you and him were intwined in destiny._

I sigh heavily as the voice fades,

_He's coming... Better hurry up and run if you intend... to lose him..._

**"What's this?"**

I whirl around to see a tall black figure hovering over me in the willow's thick branches, black hair wild and untamed under a pointed, worn brown hat with sliced edges and narrow red eyes as endless as a black hole.

He grins with white fangs and a sharp chin, black stubble where his morning shave should have left smooth skin, and a deathly expression on his pale face.

He was white-skinned, with a black cloak over a sleeveless undershirt, same in color, and black cowboy boots planted firmly but gracefully on the thickest branch where he must've been hiding.

His lack of color hit the eye hard as if an arm or a leg had been missing, and made him seemingly glowing in the gray night, amoung all those light green leaves.

My eyes widened as the man chuckled cruely, his voice like an echo of the devil himself with a hint of poison,

**"A lost cat has decided to take refuge under my tree? How conventient, though I'd hoped for a female. Oh, well. Beggers can't be choosers, can we?"**

I sat speechless under him, staring up in awe, mouth gaping open.

My instinct screams,_ RUN, YOU MORON!_

But I can't move, my heart pounding behind my rib-cage.

I can't even breath.

He swoops down over me and envelops me in his cloak, sinking his fangs into my rapidly pulsing neck, and began to leak his poison into my bloodstream as blood spills over his pure white fangs...

**Part 15**

!!My Destiny, Not To Be Suffered By Others!!

I sprint down every alleyway, bash through every store, Yuko's words ringing in my head,

_He has little time left..._

By now, I should have reached the opposite side of town, where the biggest park in Japan resided.

My feet skid to a stop in front of it's gates,

_Oh, duh! The park!_

I turn sharply, the rain long since let up as if to guide my way, a cool mist settling around weeping willow trees overhanging benches and concrete walls.

Hazel eyes peeled for any sign for Watanuki, a sickening sound catches my ears.

_**SLUUURRRPP...**_

My heart stops for a split second.

_Oh, no._

I power my legs towords the sound and leap from the fog, landing in a fighting pose before the center of the park with a determined look making up my features.

My eyes fall onto the two figures bent over on the dirt path, one seeming to be sitting on the wall surrounding the huge drooping tree.

The blood drains from my face.

A tuff of black hair confirms my worst fears.

_"Watanuki!"_

I cry out, the thing cloaking him looking up with blood running down his chin and eyes a wild red,

**"Oh, I'm sorry, was this yours?"**

It tossed the teenager at me and I caught him, pressing him tightly to my chest as if my blood could fill his white body from there.

_"What did you do to him?!"_

I shout at the top of my lungs.

Panic grips me as I jerk my head down to see Watanuki twitching uncontrollably in my arms, glasses gone.

The thing sweeps himself up to a standing position, licking the blood from it's face,

**"He was quite delectible, actually. A spirit-seer is rare for such a human. A nice treat."**

I am speechless.

My hands tremble as I hold Kimihiro's writhering form and the thing chuckles darkly,

**"Such a shame I had to transform him, he'll have a rougher time with spirits attacking him now. Oh, well."**

I lay Watanuki on the wet grass, taking my bow from my back and aiming it at the creature.

A giant red arrow forms as my face twists into the cruelest scowl I can manage,

"Say good-bye, creature!"

I release.

But it's already gone.

Vanished, into the city.

And leaves me with my fallen lover.

**Part 16**

!!It's My Responsability!!

My head I hang, my fists clenched on my folded knees, at Watanuki's bed side the next morning.

My eyes are hidden in the shadow bubble cast by the many white candles scattered a out the dimmly lit room, unmoved for countless hours.

The door slides open.

I do not stirr.

I don't even flinch as a long-nailed hand sets neatly on my shoulder,

"Domeki. You must go home. Your parents are looking for you everywhere."

"I will_ not _leave him."

Yuko kneels at my side, her shadow covering Watanuki's white body cloaked in a black kimono,

"He's not going anywhere, just go and tell them your alright."

I look up slowly,

"Alright?_ Alright_?!

The person closest to my heart has been out for days after being attacked by a vampire. My family ca-"

"I know that's how you feel, but they're your family. Go, and see them. Get out for awhile. I'll have figured out what to do about Watanuki until then."

I fall silent.

She is right, I can't stay here forever, which is as long as Watanuki might take to come out of the coma.

Rising to my feet, I brush gently passed her and glide out the door.

_Don't you dare die on me, Watanuki._

I knock on my temple's front door, eyes blank as my mother opens it, flinging herself around me in a hug.

"Shizuka, where have you been? I was so afraid you were gone forever!"

I hug her back stiffly.

My thoughts never waver from Watanuki.

The rest of my family, aunts, uncles, grandmas and grandpa, swarm me and pull me inside, interrogating me for an hour.

"Watanuki needed me," I answer calmly to every question, "And still does."

My mother's younger sister, Kagome, sits beside me, setting a hand on my shoulder,

"I've never seen this air about you. Is Watanuki the cause for such distress in your eyes?"

Her green eyes lock on mine, her long flowing black hair neatly askew across her forehead.

I stare back at her,

"He is extremely ill. He needs me."

She looks so serious, and it makes me nervous,

"Domeki. Shizuka Domeki. Don't lie to your mother's sibling. She knows you less than I do. Tell me, what is ailing Kimihiro so?"

I feel my shoulders tense.

"He has a rare disease. It's serious, and being by his side means the most to me right now."

Kagome nods,

"Then you should be there with him now, right?"

I turn my gaze to the chatting room of warm voices, all the people I've known and loved since I was born,

"But this is my family. They always come first."

Kagome hands me something, closing my fingers around it.

I open my hand, peering down at the ring with a purple stone in it resting in my possesion.

It had a beautiful silver band with feather carvings on it.

"What's this for?"

Kagome whispered in my ear,

"Go to him, and use this when the time is right."

My mother walked in as Kagome slipped away to the bathroom, holding the phone,

"It's for you, Shizuka. Some woman named Yuko. Is there something we don't know?"

I have the phone in my hand before she has time to say something else,

"Yuko? What is it?"

"He has awakened."

I drop the phone on the floor, and it clacks, me already out the front door, family staring after me.

**Part 17**

!!Watanuki!!

I open my eyes slowly, my long coma of pain ebbing away, and black hair flat against the pillow under my head.

Yuko touches my shoulder lightly, and I gaze up at her, vision sharper and clearer, glasses gone.

I see dust particles drifting around my head, hear heartbeats, and smell three other beings in the household.

"Watanuki."

Yuko's voice sounds afraid. Something I'd never heard before.

I sit bolt-upright, worry creasing my features as I take her face in my hands to study her eyes.

My hands jerk back to my chest.

She's as hot as coals.

I blink in confusion, though my eyes don't feel the least bit dry,

"Y-Yu... ko?"

My voice sounds like a knife blade, slicing through the air around me.

I flinch and clamp hands over my mouth.

That is something my ears aren't used to.

Yuko shakes her head,

"Watanuki, you are such a foolish child. That vampire stole your humanity. You are one of them now."

Panic grips me suddenly.

I spin around to face the mirror, jumping at the handsom boy staring back at me.

It was me, definitly, but sharper, more chisled, like a forever teenager.

Yuko sits behind me, I heard her puff onto a cushion, but my hair stands on end at my form.

I refuse to open my mouth, but still crawl up to the reflective glass.

My knees land hard on the wooden floors, but I feel like it's made of feathers, pressing my fingers to meet my reflection's.

I study myself.

I still have Domeki's hazel right eye, thankfully, but my other eye is a blood red.

Usually I can feel my heart beating in my chest, but nothing comes to my sharpened senses.

My body feels graceful, agile, and cold.

It feels as if I don't need to switch positions at all, so I let my legs stay curled under me as I examine my slender arms and hands.

I look like a skinny swimsuit model.

Not a hair in sight, not a fainting feeling whelling inside me, not even a warmth in my cheeks.

Footsteps in the distance. A fifth beating heart.

I whirl around as Domeki bursts in, faultering at me sitting at the mirror.

His eyes widen.

I smile happily, releived my love is finally here, and rise, bare feet gliding across the cool steam-slithered room--

He recoils.

Backwheeling, he stumbles back out the door into a wall and falls to his knees.

I freeze.

He scrambles back up, eyes staring at me unbeleivably then turning to Yuko,

"I-Is this...?"

She nods sadly.

He looks back at me.

My crest-fallen expression suprises him further.

I look down at my hands again. Paper white. No pulse.

I'm a vampire.

Domeki recovers himself, taking a step forward,

"Watanuki, are you alright?"

He reaches out to me.

I'm still staring, wide-eyed in horror, at my hands when his burning fingers brush my wrist.

My turn to jerk away this time, darting to the corner by the mirror and cowering in fear as the searing pain faded from my hand.

"Do not touch him, you'll burn his skin."

Domeki snaps his hand back to his chest, looking at Yuko for a second.

He crosses the room over to me,

"What about his clothes?"

Yuko shakes her head,

"You'll be fine touching them, but make sure not to brush any exposed skin. Hair is ok too."

I squeeze my eyes closed.

_No, no no no no!_

_I love Domeki, how can we be together if he hurts me?_

I cover my face with my hands.

Strong fingers gripping my arm through the kimono sleeve makes me look up.

Domeki's face is relaxed into a sad, tender gaze,

"Watanuki. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you in time."

I feel immense saddness inside my dead chest, but tears don't come.

He lets me lean my forehead to his cool shoulder,

"Yuko, can he talk?"

I close my eyes, not wanting to see sad faces anymore.

She sighs,

"Yes, but the sound of his words frighten him. He sounds like an angel with a knife as a tounge."

Domeki's hand presses onto my back,

"Watanuki, can you say something?

Please?"

My teeth grit,

"N-Not... your... faul... t..."

I croak, cringing again as my voice rings out in the room above the other two dull ones.

My ears catch his shocked pause,

"You don't sound so different. 'S alright, hey, look at me."

I lift my heavy head and look into his eyes.

After seeing me, his imperfections hit my eyes hard.

_But I still love him,_

I think.

He forces a small smile,

"Are you hurt?"

I shake my head.

He sets a hand on the side of my head in my hair, fingering black locks,

"How about your personality? You still a blithering moron?"

I lean into his hands, a smile forming on my own lips,

"Ha...ha..."

I almost reach up to set my hand over his, but think better of it and let it drop.

**Part 18**

!!The Girl!!

Midnight.

I'm wide awake.

No anxiousness, no heart beat.

Just silence.

Mental-tearing silence.

I sit on the roof of Yuko's shop, staring out over the full moon. My red-and-hazel eyes train on the glowing white round thing, grey clouds drifting close, then vanishing slowly.

A cat gets chased by a fox three blocks away, a bird swallowed by a spirit flies with restraint, and the stars refuse to shine.

My senses are on high alert.

A whoosh of air to my far right makes me turn my head, unsure why it's so recognizable until the Zashiki-warashi lands softly on the opposite end of the pointed red roof, long straight black hair swishing and pale face, cute as she was, creased with worry.

My eyes flashed.

She had grown precicely one-and-a-quarter centimeters last time I'd seen her, features sharper, but now she was exactly his age.

I smile wearily, rising swiftly as she floated closer,

"Watanuki?"

Her voice is as mature as Himiwari-chan's now.

I nod,

"Hello."

She wrings her hands on the small black purse, matching the slender black dress and high heels,

"I-I heard about you and Domeki yesterday, by my Warashi."

I dip my chin,

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She shook her head, dampness whelling in her eyes,

"I-It's just... I-I..."

She burst into tears.

I startle.

She keps sobbing until it softens, me standing shocked before her.

My expression changes kind, sad, confused, and I glide over the bright red shingles to her.

I stop, asking softly,

"You what?"

She looks up, eyes damp and sniffiling,

"I-I love you!"

I lean back a bit.

She startes crying again, shoulders shaking.

All in one swift moment, I reach out with black-gloved hands and long-sleeved arms, pulling her close to my protected chest and press her head gently to my shoulder as she weeps.

I close my eyes, dipping my chin into her sweet-as-rain hair,

"I'm sorry."

The Zashiki-warashi struggles to control her sobs,

"W-Watanuki, you're the most wonderful man I've ever met, and I'm g-glad you're happy, but... b-but..."

I open my eyes, swinging her slightly to the left as a small spear flies by my ear,

"They've come."

She tears away from me, leaping from the roof and disappearing into night, the little men on snowboards following her shouting,

"You better not make her cry again, or we'll get you!"

I watch them go, face blank as I glance back at the moon.

It has vanished as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please watch. these are important to your understanding of the next chapter.  
**.com/watch?v=DNoWwVSqu6c  
.com/watch?v=-bFNqTvhk5g&feature=related  
.com/watch?v=f9FLtbjUhiA&feature=related  
.com/watch?v=jOZ3GFg29jk&feature=related  
.com/watch?v=gte0twm0erk&NR=1

..com/watch?v=2m_4z-OcdyU&feature=related

**Part 19//1**

!!!~~~~~~Another World~~~~~~!!!

A bit off-topic, but there is another connected anime called Tsubasa that has a whole 'nother story. Syoaran and his troupe Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona and Fai are in another world, world Fli, in country Agreen. Here, vampires and vampire hunters run amuck chasing each other and pillaging villages nearby. The huge city is the size of Barsalona, with bright street lights and fightened citizens who only come out from 7:00 in the morning to six at night, with full terror.  
The group of Tsubasa are staying at King Dray's castle, with Prince Lucus Nash and his doctor Ryan Swyhart. Yuko got a hold of the King before their arrival and told them that they must be safe with their arrival, so the King, being the kind king he was, let them stay with him.  
Syoaran sat at a third-story window seat, one arm resting on the sill and eyes focused somewhere far away. His brown hair swished gently around his head, expression crestfallen and mind wandering. Fai lay on the floor between two of the beds and Kurogane lay with his eyes closed on the third.  
Syoaran thought about their mission, and his lost love with Sakura. When she had lost all her memories, all Syoaran had wanted her to do was open her eyes and say, 'Hey, Shou, how's it goin'? Geez, I had the weirdest dream! All my memories were gone! Silly, huh?' But she'd just look up at him and say, 'Oh, Syoaran, 'morning.' She wasn't the childhood friend he'd come to love anymore. She was someone else.  
"What are you thinking about, Syoaran?"  
Came Fai's random question.  
Syoaran snapped back to reality, turning to him,  
"U-Uh, oh, just... our journey. I'm kinda worried about Sakura," he sighed, "That something might happen so that we never get her feathers back..."  
Fai smiled softly,  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
After a minute, Syoaran opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He lowered his gaze and hid his eyes in his bangs.  
"Leave the kid alone, will you,"  
Kurogane spoke up,  
"You know he misses the girl. People don't like to be reminded about the loved one's they've lost."  
He said this with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head.  
Fai's smile faded,  
"Oh, Syoaran. I'm sorry. I know how it is to lose someone precious."  
Syoaran turned back to the window, folding his own arms on the sill,  
"I-It's ok, I... I just wish I had my friend back..."  
He buried his face in his long black sleeves, shoulders slumping.  
Fai appeared at his side, setting his hand on Syoaran's shoulder,  
"Syoaran, it's alright. Everything'll turn out alright. Mokona's looking for you in Sakura's room."

**Chapter 19//2**

Syoaran knocked on Sakura's door twice,  
"Sakura? Mokona?"  
The door creaked open until it slowed to a stop, revealing Mokona asleep on the neatly bed and Sakura nowhere in sight. Yuko's projection shimmered on the white wall, smiling,  
"Syoaran, how are you?"  
Syoaran closed the door behind him, confused,  
"Where's Sakura?"  
Yuko waved her hand,  
"Oh, wandering around the castle. I needed to speak with you privately."  
Syoaran furrowed his brow, striding over to the bed and taking a seat,  
"Well, I'm here. What would you like to talk about?"  
Yuko's smile vanished and she lowered her gaze,  
"My house keeper, Watanuki Kimihiro, has been preyed upon by a vampire. He is now one, but it only happened three days ago. If you hear anything about a cure for vampireism, contact me right away. My remedies are putting off most of the symptoms of this great phenomenon, but they won't last."  
Syoaran was shocked. Yuko spoke of this boy as if he were her own. Vampireism was fatal to humans, they transform a week after being bitten, but being the spirit senser Watanuki was, it must've come early. Too early for his body to handle, and Yuko was holding off most of the worst side-effects with her potions magic.  
His face turned desperatly sad,  
"I'll see what I can do for him. Yuko," Syoaran paused,  
"Is Kimihiro your son?"  
Yuko seemed thrown by this question, and Syoaran quickly held up his hands,  
"I'm sorry, it isn't my place to ask such a thing. I'll go out and search for a remedy for him."  
With that, he stood, but with his hand on the door knob, Yuko called after him,  
"Good luck,"  
and he left. Yuko was alone once more with the sleeping Mokona who's jewl she was appearing from,  
"But I didn't know how smart you were."  
She whispered.

Syoaran poked his head into the room beside Sakura's where Fai and Kurogane were arguing as usual,  
"I'm going out for a walk, and I'll try not to be gone too long. Tell Sakura sorry I missed her."  
Fai smiled,  
"Have a nice stroll!"  
Kurogane muttered something like,  
"Whatever. Just don't get lost so I don't have to go get you."  
Syoaran laughed,  
"Alright."  
He ducked back out and wandered the halls until he found the front door, slipping outside into the dark night. Tugging his black jacket tighter around his shoulders, Syoaran made off across the street to the closing stands.


	4. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

!!!~~~~~~The Store~~~~~~!!!

Walking the dark, empty streets of the city, Syoaran tugged his jacket closer and buttoned it. This was no cold night to be trifled with. His black shoes tap-tapped softly on the cobblestone, eyes darting to the sides as he searched for the building he was looking for.  
The street lights lit up the sidewalks and washed light over the sleeping trees as birds snored softly over their new eggs and animals curled up into the saftey of their homes.  
A few stores that caught Syoaran's attention didn't look quite right, until he spotted the steps that lead down into a big brick building, an awning over it with a spade symbol on it.  
He hesitated at the top step, but descended into the darkness as a cold wind blew against his back.  
The steps were worn concrete, maybe a decade old, and had cobwebs all around them Syoaran thought looked a bit fake - until a giant hairy black spider danced across them, ignoring him, and fixed a broken spot on their webs. Syoaran shivered, ducking into the store's open door.  
He gazed around the room in awe. There were books on how to mage's magic, wart removers, how to become a werewolf and how to cure them, the list went on and on! This place had bookshelves that went up to the eight-foot ceiling pack with book after wonderous book. He crossed the room with caution before choosing a hardback and pulling it off the shelf. A cloud of dust rose, but he just waved it away with a black gloved hand,  
"'Vampires?'"  
He turned the book over. On the back there was a sign that looked like Sakura's feather. He gasped, noticing the book had a lock on it that looked like it hadn't been opened in years.  
"Like vampires, boy?"  
Syoaran spun around to see an old woman standing not far away, dressed in black slacks and a hooded green wrap-around cape. She had a kind smile, but mysteriously glinting chocolate eyes. Her wavy dark hair flowed around her shoulders as she glided up to him, slipping the book from his fingers,  
"Yes, I have picked this one up many times myself. What is your need to open such a book at a young age, no less?"  
Syoaran blinked,  
"Well, ma'm, uh, fighting vampires is hard, and we men are looking for a weakness. I was wondering... if there was a key to this book?"  
The woman nodded,  
"Yes, this key is hidden in a very special place in this world. The head vampire holds it in a necklace around his daughter's neck up at the high castle."  
Syoaran startled,  
"But, how did they get the key?"  
The woman winked at him,  
"The question is, how did we get their bible? They rote this thousands of years ago, before this city was built, and when man migrated here, they took on the vampires. The battles were many, the deaths more. A captain of one of our armies snuck into the high castle and snatched this from an alter deep within it's depths. We've been fighting ever since."  
Syoaran nodded soberly,  
"I see. How much?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 21**

!!!~~~~~~Research~~~~~~!!!

Syoaran wandered through the local library, looking up everything he could on the vampire wars. He picked up a few and flipped through them with no luck on where to start heading to find their king's castle. A tiny woman with short curly gray hair and pinched red lips glared at him from behind little circle lens glasses, stamping returned books into the check in system with quick, jerky motions,  
"What do you want, boy?"  
She seethed. Syoaran looked around at her in suprise at her anger,  
"I-I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but would you happen to have a map or book on the location of the vampire's castle?"  
The woman rolled her beady eyes, spitting back,  
"No one knows where it is! It's never been discovered! That's why we're all still at war, you stupid boy."  
Syoaran pretended to be injured and pouted at her,  
"I was just asking. You see, I'm new here. So I don't know much about this war."  
The woman stuck out her chest defiantly from behind the big wooden desk that made her look even smaller,  
"Well, then you better learn!"  
Stepping away widely, Syoaran grinned, enjoying a bit of teasing,  
"And what better place then the library to do such a thing!"  
The woman growled and went back to work, ignoring him completly. Syoaran chuckled over this, but soon went somber on looking through any books that might be helpful on his quest. Wandering up and down the dusty ailses, his eyes ran over the various covers. Artermis Fowl... Goosebumps... Pendragon... Charlie Bone... Twilight... Huh, maybe... No, wait, it's fake... He picked up Vampire Hunting for Morons, How To Use A Wooden Stake, and How To Send Pesky Leeches To Hell. Syoaran scowled, taking the books to the farthest seat away from the woman and began to read.

**Chapter 22**

!!!~~~~~~Check-Up~~~~~~!!!

Day in and day out, I sat alone in the darkness of my room, awaiting the dark of night so I may wander freely about the shop. My eyes, when blood-thirsty, will gleam red; yet I am never out of control. They dim down to hazel, to my delight, when I'm well fed, but don't usually stay like that for long. I sit patiently staring into the mirror, for my windows are closed. No sun am I allowed to see. Not a sob racks my frame, not a tear down my cheek, for this is my punishment for being a selfish child. One night I slunk into the front of the shop to see if anything has changed. It hasn't. All lasy gathering dust. So, I clean. Mopping, dusting, scrubbing, all with the same expression of greif and loneliness. Domeki isn't allowed to see me. Nor I him. I'm killing myself inside, falling apart at the seams, for I miss him the most.

Tonight, it is lighter then usual in the shop with more lights around the desk as I set about the storage room, organizing. White bandana and apron on, I move gracefully through the shelves, hands working swiftly to repair and shine everything in need. I think of Domeki as I work. His smile, so rare to see, his aoura which drew me in outright when we met, and how we used to be such opponents. My hands shake, causing me to knock over a small ceramic cat. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do this to myself?! I sink to my knees in desperation and pick up the peices in my white hands. When they're all up, I look into my palm at the shattered remains of the poor animal I had destroyed and anger surges in my deep red eyes as I close my fingers around them, squeezing harder, and harder, and harder! It's all my fault. Why was I born with such a gift, that my blood is so pure?! I cry out and fling the glass, now more crumbled, onto the cold hardwood floor, opening my hand again to face me. There is no mark. No pain. Just hard skin, fingers trembling. Tears whell in my eyes, and so I slump, legs bent on either side of my limp body. My head is hung, my arms uselessly on my knees, and face damp.

**Chapter 23**

!!!~~~~~~The Threat~~~~~~!!!

"Watanuki," Came a voice from beside me. I don't jump. Don't flinch. I knew she was there, my senses knew before I, and it sickens me. "My boy, look at me. Don't cry so." I raise my heavy black head to gaze mourningly up at Yuko crouched at my side, face stained with tears, "Yuko," I croak, "Am I truely stuck like this forever?" She touches the sleeve of my arm gently, face sad, "No. I have searchers looking for a cure, and I'm sure they're working very hard." She sighed, "But you might not last much longer, and Syoaran doesn't have much to go on." I jerk my head back to look at the floor, hands reaching up slowly to grip my hair, "[i]Ah[/i], now I have endagered other people! Why was I cursed like this?!" My voice trembles, chest tightening so I can't speak. I lean my forehead to the ground, pressing against the polished wood with my arms over my head, and sob, "I broke your cat," I sniff. Yuko smiles, I can feel it warming my skin, "It's alright, I'll just make a new one." She sets her hand on my back, warm smile gone, "Kimihiro, come have tea with me. I must talk to you." The painful note in her tone makes me lift myself up and look at her, tears forgotten, hair askew, "Eh?" She rises from her crouch as I stare after her in confusion, head spinning, as she disappears out the door. I scramble up to follow, but remove my bandana and apron, leaving them on the back of a chair.

My feet tap gently on the carpet as I glance out the nearest window to see a full moon, shining brightly amoung all the stars and noises of the spring night. Crickets chirped, grass rustled, and fireflies buzzed, giving off their soft yellow lights. My posture is slouched, relaxed, despite my pre-pains, and my arms swing at my side as I enter the lounge room where Yuko's couch, her coffee table, and a cushion on it's opposite side sit waiting. I sit on the purple pillow lightly and gaze around the room I hadn't seen in days. It also had dust caked on the chairs and small tables holding antique things. My eyes turn to my hands folded in my lap guiltily. For the most part I avoid this room, a reason beyond even my knowing. Maybe it was the memories of being here with Domeki, or the happiness I never saw before it was too late. Yuko made a point of turning a blind eye to my slack, not wanting to upset me any more than she had to. Walking in now with a tray of tea and dumplings, I notice black Mokona Modoki was missing and blink up at her as she sits on her couch, "Where's Mokona? I haven't seen it in days." Such oblivious curiosity, I thought nothing of it, "And Moro and Maru." Until she looked at me with her sad eyes, offering me a cup of herbal essence, "They are in their room, sleeping. Since they have been since you were bitten," I wince. That isn't a happy memory. She continued, "Keeping the barrier around the shop strong as they can. Even a bit of my own magic is in these walls." I startle. What could be such a threat that Yuko had to cast spells over the shop?

Across the table, she sips at her steaming cup as I reach out one hand and take mine, doing the same. Time passed. The clock struck midnight. Finally, I look up at her and set my cup down on the table, "What is going on, Yuko? I'd never seen a vampire before, and he just appears? Then the shop - is it being attacked? Why must the barrier be so strong?" All my questions pour out as carefully as I had thought them through all the days of my withdrawl, tossed and turned in the inner workings of my mind. Yuko sighs, "Watanuki. Kimihiro. My boy, you are a pure-blooded symbol of spirit sensers all over the world, and others as well. You calm the dead, guide the weary, and help even humans find peace with your strong smile and heart of gold," there she smiles breifly, but it slides away as she stares deeply, thoughtfully, into her tea, "That's why. That vampire is one of hundreds that used to live in peace somewhere, disguised as a human to live an untouched life, until you were born. He sensed your blood, so rich and lushious, and his monster self took over. He came running to find you, like many others will, but he happened to be the closest. Others shall arrive in due time, only to see their luck run out. They might go after Domeki. They might even ask to be your mate." I gave her a look and she smiled again, "Some vampires are female, you know. But mostly they will attack people again."

My anguish took over and I hung my head once more. She was saying all this happened because I was born. Me. Little, high-school, spirit-seeing, shop-slave, Watanuki. Yuko took a deep breath of sweet-smelling liquid, "And it is all part of Hitsuzen. Everything is destined to happen, not that it can't be changed, but happen it might. If you don't see fit to change it. You are meant to struggle, to despair, to hate," I glanced up at her, but kept my eyes down otherwise as she studied me, "But only if you choose to do nothing. You can let them tear you to peices, kill everyone in Japan, the world, and then them be the only existance left. Or you can fight, triumph, and win." My chest ached, my head is muddled, and I wished I could sleep, but no releif could or would come for my confused self. I looked up at Yuko, heart in my shoes, "And... will I ever be human? Ever be with Domeki again?" Yuko sipped her tea again, leaving me hanging for another few seconds ticking passed on the clock as I stared up at her. When she had finished, she smiled at me, "It is not impossible that you will be happy again, but it isn't my doing. Wishing cannot turn you back, nor can human things, but what Syoaran is searching for might come in handy when the time is right." I sighed in releif, smiling at the floor. If only I could kiss Domeki right now, be in his arms, feel safe and confident. But no. This confidence was all me, all mine, and I was going to use it.

Watch out vampires, here comes Watanuki The Slayer.

**Chapter 24**

!!!~~~~~~Discovery and Assistance~~~~~~!!!

Syoaran walked back to the castle, books in hand and brow furrowed under the pink and purple sky lightening for morn. He had his head burried in another volume he had found behind a chair in the back corner where he had been sitting covered in dust, tucked under the cushion. [u]The Era of Vampires[/u] had various history of the vampire heritage, with the creation of the werewolf and several demonic essences to complte and balance the existences. The brim of Syoaran's black hat dipped low over his eyes as they darted across the page, reading the language his father had taught him many years ago. It seemed to be tied into the vampire past somehow because every useful vampire book he had come across was written in it.

He walked onto the cobblestone of the sidewalk in front of the castle, and he ran into the gate, backing away and shaking his head. _Вампиры… некоторая стена путя……… werewolf couldn' пролом t…_ Ran through his head as he uncrossed his eyes. Dazed, the teen bookmarked his place with shaking hands and pushed open the gates, striding back inside and up to his room. As soon as he cracked open the door, there was a sword at his throat, "Kid? Ah, where have you been?! Sakura was worried sick!" Syoaran rubbed his neck as the metal was thrust back into the room and the door opened the rest of the way, revealing Fai consoling Sakura on his bed and Kurogane mumbling off to the side, "I-I'm sorry, I-I lost track of time..." He trailed off, hanging his head in shame. Sakura hopped off Fai's bed, dress swishing around her ankles as she stopped in front of him, taking both of his hands as he jerked his head up, "Syoaran! You look like you haven't slept in days! What happened?" Syoaran looked off to the side, staring guiltily at the floor, "I was... it's just... a late night at the library... is all..." Sakura pulled him to his bed, sitting him down and taking off his hat, "You need to rest. The princess is going to show me how to sew today, and Fai-san and Kurogane are going to see if they can find anything on these vampires for the war." Syoaran gazed up at her with wide eyes, "But I can-" "No! Stay here, sleep. You need it."

Sakura smiled gently at his crestfallen expression, "Syoaran, you can help us by getting what's best for you." He glanced up at her, but looked back down again, "Alright Princess." She sat beside him, "Don't sound so let down, Syoaran. You should know better." Syoaran smiled at her sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you, Princess" She slid off his gloves, setting them beside his hat on the nightstand, no one noticing the books he had tucked into his cloak, "I'll be back this afternoon to check up on you, ok?" As she stood back up, hands folded in front of her, he nodded understandingly, "Ok, Princess." She followed Fai outside, and Kurogane wandered over to him, "What were you really doing out so late? It didn't sound like just a check up on the library, kid." Syoaran looked up in alarm, "Wha-what else would I be doing?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Didn't meet a girl, did you, kid?" Syoaran turned scarlet, but he shook his head and let his bangs fall over his eyes, "N-No, I-I -" Kurogane scowled, turning and walking to the door, "Don't lie to me, 'cause I see right through you. Hope to death I don't find one who knows you, or else you're gonna get it. Hard." With a sweep of his cloak, he was gone, leaving a bewildered Syoaran sitting on his bed in the dark. The kid groaned and rested his forehead in his hands, fingers gripping his bark-coloured forelock, "What have I done...?"


End file.
